The Nightmare of Landon James
by authour2020
Summary: When typical 18 year old Landon James finds out his moms a vampire and his dads a light angel. Hes shipped to Mendacity a secret island where young adult vampires rome and go to College. Soon he meets some intresting vampires and a secret of his own.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

This was giving me a head ach, saving the vampire race was a little legit compared to my half human life. I didn't like being called half blood because I was half angel and half vampire, mix, was more of a proper name for me. My adventure is different than normal vampire encounters; in fact, you would never have imagined vampires the way I saw them. But I don't know that, maybe you have met them, and this is not a complete surprise, because vampires are living among humans…thirsting for their blood.

You pass them on the streets, and some unlucky humans, our chosen for the vampires to thirst on. Serial killers our vampires, their sneaky, and that's the way government has classified them. Yes, the government does know about the vampire race, and they rented out Mendacity University, an enchanted haven for young adult vampires who want to go to college. Humans can't find it, because it's located on a property only vampires and the government have ever laid eyes on. Since humans have no idea the property exists, or vampires exist the government decided to place the haven there…in return for their lives.

My story from beginning to end is one you will never forget, no vampire or angel will ever forget. And by the way, there are such things as dark and light angels. Light angels are still in existent today, but there isn't much on planet earth. Dark Angels are completely extinct on earth but their rising, which isn't a pleasant sign. I'm a dark angel mixed with a vampire; my mom is a vampire, but super nice and only kill's people, who aren't nice to her. My dad is a light angel; he approves of vampires like most light angels, but has a strong disliking to dark angels. I don't know how I got to be a dark angel when my dad's a light angel…but it's probably the fact that my heredity with my mom is dark, since she's a vampire.

My story begins from the very beginning of my life…when I had no idea I was a vampire or dark angel…and I hadn't had a clue that my parents were actually non humans. In fact, I thought vampires were all made up stories to scare the living soul out of humans. But further on I realize, these stories were here to warn humans…about our fatal existence. Now this is my story…and once you turn the page your thoughts will be…different.


	2. The Deep End

The Deep End

I was scared. Today was my 18th birthday…the day I became a young adult. I didn't like the fact I was now on my own like other begging teenagers. But I knew this day would come, and the day I was sent to the deep end also known as college. At the moment, no acceptances, but the strange thing was…I was a straight A student. I knew I wanted to go to college since birth, but close to my parents…I didn't want to lose them. I like in New Jersey and I love it here. Sure I was going for Ivy League schools but I guess community is an option.

I was lying on my bed, my clock read 7:20, ten more minutes of complete haven…when the clock struck half passed seven, and I would be free. The clocked ticked and I needed to reflect. Corny but relaxing, I thought of the time I was scared to go on the tallest ride at the local theme park, which coincidently I now work at the theme park, at that same ride. It was called the deep end; it rushed up to the top but actually slowed down when you were going down…to get the impact of falling out. The faces some people made were hilarious.

7:25 I was running out of time. The deep end is actually in a way like my life. My childhood zoomed at me like a meteor, the teenage years zoomed faster…but after this I knew it would be as slow as my 1995 Toyota Camry. Of course I loved it, but really…it was as slow as three turtles combined. It was dark blue…my favorite color. My mom's favorite color was red, my dad's was white…and I was always blue. I road everyday this summer to work in the car…the mileage wasn't bad, but since we got it used…it smelled like smoke and liquor. Both would get me in a lot of trouble if I ever got a ticket…but I was never speeding because my car would blow up if I got up fifty miles per hour.

But I guess that car is special…at least to me. It was special, because it was the first car I ever had my first kiss with a girl with, first car I tried my first beer…I puked right after on the leather seat though. But the most special reason I love that car is because it saved me from a car that slid into my car…I don't remember it a lot, I woke up in my bed…both my parents were crying. I never asked for the story, which I probably will someday…someday later.

I had a week left before first semester started… I would get accepted to something in like a week, right? This was freaking me out, what would happen if I didn't go to college? With the economy, it would be impossible to find a decent job. It was July 29th right now, and I needed to get to college…almost immediately. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. This is it…now my freedom isn't limited, it's free.

And almost immediately my parents came in, holding a cake with their perfect figures…and for all I knew, they could be my older brother and sister. They looked almost as young as me, yet old and fragile in the same way. It bothered me, like, a lot! What if they stayed beautiful and I turned old. Another problem with being eighteen, I was no longer a teen, I would start ageing. No more pimples, but in return for grey hair.

"Surprise!" They said. I smiled and they smiled their wide grins. "What's it this time my beautiful parents?" I asked them gently. "Vanilla with sprinkled…freshly baked." My mom's beautiful voice slipped out. My father chuckled. "Hey I helped you make it!" he shouted jokingly at her. "Well, yes…but you kind of screwed up and burned last year's cake, so I didn't want to tell him you helped." She said grinning. My mom's name is Vanessa; she has thick brown hair and in my opinion is gorgeous.

My dad is skinny with pale eyes and skin tone, he has black hair his name is Ian. He's a positive man, and I always enjoy his presence. "Yeah, good point." I said to her smiling. As much as I hated being the center of attention, I loved my parents. They just always made me smile, and I could never hurt them. I wasn't some young adult who just ditched their parents of legal age, no, I would never. I hate teenagers who hate their parents, its ridicules.

But this was a bit awkward, just me sitting here with a cake in my lap eating it in front of my parents who were staring at me. "You guys want some?" I asked hesitantly. They looked at each biting their lip…something was up in the air. "What's going on?" I asked them, impatient now. They glared at each other and my mother's perfect smile returned.

"Son…we have to tell you something." My dad said quietly. I looked at them will imperious eyes…what were they trying to tell me. "Yes or no?" my mom asked me with a bit of a frown. I thought about this for a moment…what were they trying to tell me. Was this a trick? This isn't fair. I bit my lip as much as they did before I finally answered. "Eh, Yes, absolutely."

They both smiled at me with a huge glittery look. "Good answer…we will tell you what you said yes to after work…but for now, go check out your new car." My mom said pulling keys out of her pocket. I looked out and their right there was a 2009 blue Ferrari. It didn't matter what I had just said yes to, I was just about to cruise in the nicest car ever…to the crapiest job ever. It actually sounded possible for once in my life.


	3. New Guy In Town

New Guy In Town

In the seat of this brand new car felt, nice. It didn't have the same taboco smell my old car had. It was a plausibly new car, fresh smell. My parents laughing at me smile my huge white smile. It was a perfect day to drive a brand new car, the dawn fading into day. I turned my radio on and it of course blew me away. The no static sound was a step up from not a radio at all! My parents waved and looked at each other like true love was in the air. Maybe today was my day, today might be my eighteenth birthday, but it felt like I was fifteen and ready for high school.

I stepped on the clutch and I was racing towards my destination…work. The ideal day would be just taking a cruise, but I had to get to work. I could call in sick, but I thought that would be a waste. Besides, I could enjoy this beauty after work. Of course I was half way there. I could feel my blood pumping, my heart ticking; my brain suspended…everything felt on top of the world. I rolled the windows down, and a blast of air spread through the perfect car. My hair waving in the brisk wind, a perfect wind shield, a perfect heat, a perfect sun…this was definitely shaping up to be the best day ever!

The next thing I knew, my car was parked into the employee parking lot to my horrible job at Meteor Land, a theme park that was over populated in filled with people I hated. I got the offer after my second year of high school…it felt like a breath of fresh air the first year, but by year two I was sick of it. I didn't exactly have a perfect high school experience, with those thick glasses freshman year. The crappy hair cut sophomore year. My clothes selection for junior year, this year wasn't half that bad…it still was kind of sucked big time though.

I had no girlfriend, exempt Sharon Lynncar who I kissed in my old car. It wasn't a very peaceful kiss for me or her. And I wasn't the one pushing for the kiss to occur but who could say no to a girl puckering next to you…in a car. It was nice yet at the same time I hated it. We kind of broke up after, which of course had to happen to keep her popularity. I didn't mind it; because I knew we weren't destined together…I wondered if I was destined with anyone, it didn't seem like it. I never had any luck with girls after that, I'm sure that was because of Sharon.

I got out of my car and slammed the sleep blue door shut. At that moment my boss arrived in this car that couldn't even compare to mine, it was a mess. I saw trash in the back seat, and that smoke odder was just discussing. The rear view mirror was messed up and lots of dents and marks had ripped the car to look like a piece of shit. "Nice car." He said to me. I glared at him, his appearance was very distracting. He was an overweight tall man with a brown beard and a hat, so we all couldn't see his bald hair. A brown suit covered his body shoulders to ankle. A pair of worn out sneakers were on his feet, and a tie that was bright green. Fashion disaster and I barely had a clue about fashion.  
"Thanks. It's new, it's very fast!" I told him, not wanting to be rude and lose my job. He smiled, turned around, and just walked around. I cussed under my breath; he was a mean reckless man. I turned my back to my car and saw my co workers admiring it as they walked passed it, some even took pictures. "Oh my God is this your car." A girl with blonde hair and fair skin asked me. "Yeah, it's mine."

"I'm Linda by the way, I like your car…we should hang out someday." She turned her head and waved to me. Whoa. That was like…amazing, I have had a crush on her since I worked here, and never once had she acknowledged me. I guess this car, would bring me a fortune I never had…thank you birthday. It really still hadn't occurred to me at what I had said yes to, but I didn't car…working 24/7 couldn't even own up to this beautiful piece of work.

I walked to my ride, The Deep End. I had three shifts today. I had six hours of work before I could go home and be told what ever my parents wanted to tell me. I pressed the red button and tested the ride. Both cars returned, just like always, to the station. We opened in ten minutes…I had time to go tell my co workers about my car. I raced to the cafeteria where in crowd chatted and ate their breakfast. I never went in their because I just never had any real co worker friends, except Javier, a dark skinned, black haired guy who worked my ride the night shift.

I opened the door to the cafeteria and was shocked by how crowed it was. And then Linda spotted to me and glared at me flirty like. "That's the guy…isn't he cute." I heard her say and then her friend shook their heads yes. I smiled. "Hey dude, nice ride." A guy said about my age with brownish reddish hair said. "Thanks, and who are you?" I asked him with a cocky attitude.

He smiled. "I'm Brian, I saw your car…its nice!" he said. At first he seemed nice, but I saw threw him…he was one of those using jerks. "Thanks." I said and walked away. I saw him roll his eyes from the corner of my eye, good choice I thought to myself. "Hey you!" Linda said taping my shoulder. I smiled at her. "Yes?" I asked my eye brows slanted. "Hi I'm Tami" a girl with spiky black hair said. "Sorry, she wanted to meet you." Linda said grinning. "Hi Tami," I said cheerfully. She was cute, but I still had my eyes at Linda. "So Linda, I was thinking…" but I got interrupted by the intercom. It was one of those moments where you want a gun and shoot something.

"Please all ride workers, please go to your ride…park will open in three minutes." The guy said on the intercom. There was panic, and Linda raced to her ride. I also jogged to my ride. The line started forming and I opened my ride a bit earlier than everyone else did…I was smart testing my ride before of hand. A boy with a balloon was in line first, but someone behind him caught my attention. She had brown hair, white skin, and beautiful lipstick. It seemed like she belonged in Paris on a runway or something. There was something about her, and I realized it hands down…she was drop dead gorgeous.


	4. Lavender Carroll

Lavender Carroll

She was beautiful, ten times more beautiful than the prettiest girl in the world. She had perfect skin, snow white teeth, and beautiful brown hair reaching to her shoulders. "Hi I'm Lavender." She said whispering in atone as pure as water. She must have noticed me looking at her, but it was irrestible. She giggled. "Hi I'm Landon." I told her, smiling. Her right eyebrow rose, did I mean something to her? "Landon James, I've heard so much about you."

Okay, was I going crazy? A supermodel from planet sexy was talking to me, I was going crazy. "Um not to sound rude, but how do you know me?" I said confused, this was surely about my new car. "Have your parents told you yet?" she said glaring at me, that's when I noticed her dark red eyes. They didn't look haunting, and in a way, it looked normal. "Your eyes?" I asked her, my eyes squinting. "Contacts, can you open the ride now?" she asked a little hesitant.

"Yeah." I looked around, how long had this conversation been. And when I looked out further, I saw a line…a massive line. "Don't forget about me, Landon" Lavender said with a quick grin. She lusted forward as I opened the gate. She sat in the front seat with a girl not nearly as beautiful as her, I kind of felt bad for the girl…I hadn't even noticed her. I pressed the red button and the ride shot up. It was as if my day was a blur.

I was thinking so hard about Lavender, how beautifully crafted she had been. I kept pressing the red button, but not bothering testing buckles. I was in shock, a daze almost…something I've never experienced. It was almost lunch, and that's when I realized my shift was almost over. It was as if my day was on fast-forward, and that's never happened to me at work. This was surely turning out to be a day I will never forget.

I felt a tap on my left shoulder; I was hoping it was Lavender. I turned around to see Javier poking me viciously. "Okay, I thought it was awesome at first, but you have been covering my shift, for three hours…someone's going to notice." He said glaring at me, a vicious glare. "What?" I asked him, confused. Had I covered his shift on purpose to see the lovely girl I had seen earlier today? Maybe, but I was pretty sure it had been. Usually I was packed five minutes before Javier even got to the theme park. "Well, for what it's worth thanks." He said grinning at me. "You owe me!" I told him smiling. He laughed. "I didn't ask you to do that." He said chuckling. I went to go get my things when I noticed a purple purse lying on the ground, almost hidden behind a stack of shoes. I never noticed anything special, but for some reason this purse meant something. Javier wasn't looking, so I quickly grabbed the purse.

I was already running to the cafeteria to sign out. If you worked a morning shift you had to sign out, kind of pointless considering you didn't have to sign in. I thought about what Javier had said 'I didn't ask you to do that' it was getting to me, because he didn't ask me. I was about to go into the cafeteria when I didn't hear any noise. That was strange, there was always people chatting when I signed out.

The door knob wasn't locked so I knew it was still open. I went in and heard something I thought I wouldn't never ever hear in my whole entire life. "SURPISE!" all the co workers shouted to me, popping out behind chairs and tables. I almost fainted. Not one of these people had ever stayed in a long talk with me, some I've never even met, could this day get even stranger? "Landon Happy birthday." Linda said and she leaned forward and kissed me. Alright, it just got stranger.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked them all, still astonished to see the faces I saw. "Company resumes, stop complaining, let's party." Linda said energetically. I gave her a quick positive smile but I knew I needed to get back to my parents. "Oh come on, it's giving us a chance to party." A taller man said with thick black hair. I smiled at them all. "Who's providing the music, and who's ordering pizza." I said. A roar of yes's shouted out of everyone's mouths.

.~.

The party was amazing. I walked out with three hundred bucks from gabbling and plus I got some birthday kisses from Linda and her friends. Now, I had a serious conversation to what I said yes to. I walked out of the still parting cafeteria, to see my perfect car waiting for me. This was truly the best day ever, and I've had some awesome days in my life. I heard a faint noise and heard my cell phone ringing. Mom. "Hello." I said calmly. "Where are you!" my mom said with a disappointed tone. "I was at a party…for me!" I told her happily. There was a dead silence on the other end of the phone. "How was it?" she asked me surprised. "Amazing, I won 300 bucks in gambling!" I told her.

"Good, I hope you had fun, but we need you home…were anxious to tell you about what you said yes to." She said relaxed. I could hear a faint laughter in the background which was obviously my dad's. "Okay, Okay, I'll be right home…and I mean it!" I told her hanging up the phone. I got to my car and realized I still hadn't looked in the purse. I opened it up to find a perfectly organized purse with the ordinary stuff, a comb, make up, you know girl stuff. Then I looked in her wallet to find something unexpected, I saw the world prettiest girl.


	5. An Unexpected Wrong Turn

An Unexpected Wrong Turn

It was a perfect night, the sky a cloudless haven. The wind blowing in my face as my car raced to my house. After the call from my mom, I knew I needed to get home. My car was a fast as the strike of lightning, no doubt, but there was something about it that made me feel overpowered. I loved it though and everything about it felt perfect. I was moving so fast that the light posts on each corner looked like fireballs hurling in the sky.

Then something very unexpected happened, I had no clue where I was going. I lived in my house for fourteen years and I knew this route like second nature, why was I off track. I knew where I was, but I didn't know why I was going this way. I was eight blocks away from my house, and something was powering me to go this way. I was accelerating, sort of losing control, my hands sweaty making the wheel slippery. I felt sweat drip from my hair, what was happening?

All of a sudden I turned the wheel to the right, instead of the left where I was supposed to go. I was now racing down Ulysses Way and was heading for something I never wanted to go to, the Alcester Seminary for the dead. And now I was racing faster, my heart pounding…almost like someone was chasing me, or that kind of feel. I felt like I was in a horrible nightmare. A brown Honda car was in back of me, but wasn't something that looked or felt threatening. Besides the Honda, the road was empty…which I'm not surprised because it was 10:24 on a week day. Something was wrong though, like the atmosphere had changed since the last five minutes.

Then a fog appeared out of know where, down and above the car. Pretty soon the fog would get in my car, so I pressed a button and the ceiling of the car rose and I was now protected from the fog. I was slowing down, but I knew I was approaching the cemetery. I turned into the lot and found a parking place close to the south entrance. It was weird, I never ever wanted to be here, but in the same way I felt excited and just wanting to get into the cemetery. The fog was creeping towards me and a sudden chill went down my back.

The fog disappeared but a drizzle appeared, dripping down all over my body. I raced by all the tomb stones, each one uniquely different. It was strange yet neat, I felt like a total nerd for being here…but I knew I was obligated to do something at this moment of today.

Then it appeared. A huge monumental statue, as big as three normal sized tomb stones together, which read something that, was very, very strange.

It read:

_Dear Reader,_

_I have brought you here for a reason, thy shall perish if not to listen. Back in time, fog transmitted across all North Dakota and now it shall return…if not for you. One grave in this statue is important, and this statue will give you the reason of you being here tonight. To find this statue you must paint thy bottom, in blood. This will uncode a message that will help secure the fog from letting loose. I am not the villain, and I hope you…Landon James will believe me. _

_From,_

But the letters were smudged from then on, but what I read was what I had to do from saving North Dakota. And how did this unknown person know my name…this is when I started flipping out. I was sweating, heart thumping, but I knew I had to do this for everyone's sake. But there was no stick, no knife anywhere. How would I break blood? That's when I felt an ach, an ach that wanted to be used. That ach was in my tooth. I knew one thing; I had to bite myself to get blood.

I held my arm up to my mouth and leaned forward, teeth out. I bit. I screamed at the pain, the scorching pain. The blood appeared but it was not red, maybe it was the light, but what I saw…it was black. It smelled just the same as regular blood though, like rust and sweat. I used my finger to spread my blood upon the bottom of the statue, and then it appeared. A note which read:

_Your blood heals me, the reason your hear is located on the most unique tomb stone here, it will be obvious once you see it…and thank you again for your blood. _

_From, Carry Redoes _

Carry Redoes. I remembered hearing that name before, but I could exactly pin point it. Carry Redoes. After I gave up thinking who Carry Redoes was I started searching. There were thousands of tomb stones but I trusted myself and went North. I tried thinking of what I think of unique, and I thought of the human body unique. That's when I saw it.

A perfect tombstone made of marble, with a human figure on top holding a cross in its hand, running. It was beautiful. That's when I figured it out, I was wearing my cross necklace. That statue was me.


	6. I Meet Ghosts

I Meet Ghosts

I wasn't scared nor was I happy that I was going to be killed by fog. This wasn't normal yet it seemed normal in the strangest way, like I was aiming for this to happen. The fog scattered across the borders of the cemetery, piling into a thick smoke. Was this my last night on earth? I held my cross and ran, just like the person on the statue. Then I looked behind me and everything was frozen, and my legs felt as heavy as metal.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon." A Celtic voice rang. This was starting to freak me out, but I absorb the noise and ignored it. "I know you hear us!" a male voice rang at me. And that's when I saw them…ghosts. There were four of them. The first girl was about 32 and was very tall with thick black hair. The next was a medium height man who was as tall as me, but his fragile skin through me off. After that girl a younger girl that was about 9 came, she had blonde curly hair. The next was a guy about my age, with red hair and was scary skinny.

"Hello Landon!" the little girl's voice said. "Who are you?" I asked her. She was nearly eight feet from me, that's when I started getting scared. I backed away one foot at a time. She grinned and her pale eyes turned bright red. "Oh, pardon me, I'm Kendra." She told me. The taller women stepped up. "I am Jacqueline." She said bowing her head. The male stepped an inch forward and smiled. "I'm Hex!" his deep voice said. The guy who looked my age stepped further than any of them, "I'm Fredrick." He said gleaming at me.

"Um, ghosts our r-r-real?" I stammered. Their eyes all turned an angry dark red type color. "Of course…Landon were protecting you from the trouble!" Jacqueline said annoyed. "Wait, the troubles the fog?" I asked confused. Kendra and Hex laughed while Fredrick sighed. "No silly, the fog is us protecting you!" Kendra said rolling her eyes. "See, the statue you put your blood on is actually repairing an army right now to kill you." Hex said with black eyes.

"What, why did he need my blood." I asked them my eye brows squinting. "How would we know?" Fredrick said angry with me. They all frowned at me rolling their eyes. "Well…can I go home." I said, I felt like a child. I could just go home whenever I wanted; this was a waste of my time, talking with ghosts. I sighed. "Wait let me read your palm." Jacqueline said ambitious. "Um, to determine?" I asked her nervous. "If you could go back. We will need your help if the ghosts show!" Jacqueline said.

"Wait, what do you mean if the ghosts show?" I asked them nervously. "We smell ghosts on a trail leading here, seems like their following you!" Jacqueline said frowning. "I'm human; I can't do anything with the paranormal, why do they want me!" I said starring at them all. "I wish I could answer that question." Fredrick said angrily. "I'm human, please help me! They all looked at each other with different unique expressions. Kendra looked eager. Jacqueline looked mad. Hex looked like he was about to laugh. And Fredrick looked annoyed. "Well I suppose we could tell him." Kendra said, her snow white teeth shinning. "Tell me what?" I asked confused. "No we cannot!" Fredrick said glaring at Kendra. His eyes turned bright red, and his body turned whiter.

Then across the cemetery three ghosts entered, all female. They all looked about Fredrick's age, instead of red their eyes were dark black. "I should've known." Fredrick said bitterly. They entered with a rehearsed pattern and floated unlike the ghosts I had just met. "Goodmoring Fredrick" a blonde headed ghost whispered. "Goodmoring Thailand." Fredrick hissed between his teeth. She smiled and whispered something to the girl next to her. "Why have you been following Mr. James?" Hex said manly. He seemed more adultish now, which seemed a bit strange.

"We believe he has found something of Sin's." The taller girl said smiling. The ghosts gasped and cussed at the other ghosts. "Stop it!" Kendra yelled taking control. If this was going to turn into a battlefield I wanted to leave, like now. "He doesn't even know who he really is, how could he know about Sin." Jacqueline said hesitantly. They laughed. "His parents, are some of the most brilliant minds of all the…"

"Excuse me; I think your breaking the rules there." Fredrick said provoked. The girls laughed and grinned, their teeth bare white. "I think you're wrong, I think he's lying." The right end girl said fluently. "Hello Fraisha, glad you're enjoying these death heads." Fredrick said sarcastic. "Hello and I am actually, their much better than you guys will ever be, and who's the blonde." She said deathly. "Hello I'm Kendra…since you guys obviously have a problem here, why don't you solve it, right here, right now!" Kendra said offended.

"The blonde is smart. Landon James gives us the purse you received today from Ms. Carroll," The taller women explained. Jacqueline stepped forward. "Jacqueline, oh what a wonderful surprise…glad you could get a clan that could actually, care for you." The women said harshly. This was going to turn ugly before I was able to go. "Elsa nice to see you, glad you could repair your soul…oh waits its still broken!" Jacqueline said hot headedly. She giggled sarcastically. Then I realized something, I was looking at read ghosts! Oh my god! "Fuck!" I said out loud. The argument stopped in silence. Jacqueline standing next to me held my hand. That was the first and last time I would ever hold hands with a ghost.

"Run Landon." She whispered to me. The fog appeared in front of me and I raced to the car. I was running as fast as I could, my heart pounding and my forehead sweating. Then I heard a strange whistling type sound and then I realized what it was, those ghosts were battling…for me.


	7. The News Is Told

The News Is Told

I got into my car and put the key in, hit the clutch and raced toward my home. The fog was still around my car, which was a good thing because I think it was hiding me from the ghosts which were probably following me. I finally pulled into my driveway and I realized I was in big trouble. I raced inside and saw my parents on the couch tapping their fingers on the couch tables beside them. Once they saw me they ran up and hugged me.

"Where were you?" My mom asked me enraged. I blushed, they wouldn't believe me if I told them. "Mom do you want the truth or the story I was going to tell you?" I asked her doubtfully. She rolled her eyes. "The truth." My dad said speaking for the first time since I got in the house. "Well I don't have a sixth sense… but I just ran into some ghosts." I told them honestly. There are many things parents would do to their kids if they said that, it really depended if they cared for them or not.

If they didn't they would send them to a mental hospital. If they loved them they would talk it through or send them to therapy classes. They looked at each other in agreement. "Landon we need to talk." They said sighing. "Sit." My dad said frowning. I sat in the leather chair across from the couch. They sat their perfect bodies on the couch. "This sort of relates to what you agreed to this morning, remember?" My mom said. I nodded. "Before we talk, you got to remember that you must not tell any human about this…this is confidential." My dad snapped at me.

"Of course." I said nodding in agreement. I was wondering by how they said human, can I now tell animals about my personal life? I was joking. "Well, in the world Landon there are such things as vampires and angels." My mom said clearing her throat. Great, now we're all going to be tossed in the loony bin! "What?" I asked. "Take out your false teeth hun, show him." My dad said glaring at her. She removed her white teeth I always thought were perfect and then I saw her real teeth. They were whiter than white, purer than pure…but fangs appeared, the second third and sixth teeth in the top row.

"Whoa!" I said gulping. "You see your dad is a light angel, a minion from the heavens brought to earth on a mission. I am a vampire from the fertile land of Mendacity of which you will be going to college." Mom said hesitantly. I did not agree to go to a vampire college. "Excuse me, I didn't agree…I'll get eaten, don't vampires drink blood." I asked confused. "Landon, we think your more than human. The first sign we saw was your obedience, the second was right now…when you saw the paranormal." My dad said looking straight into my eyes. Wow. I felt like I was a first grader discovering school!

"And if I'm not, I could be human with a glitch." I said. "That's impossible, their classified as two different species. Landon we feel you're a light angel…like your father." Mom said glaring at me. "That explains why I don't have fangs." I said sarcastically. "Well, there are different things out their Landon." My dad said. I sighed. "Like what." I said harshly. "Mermaids, spirits, witches, and dark forces." My mom said smartly. "Well that settles this I'm a merman!" I said sarcastic.

"Landon, as this is not hard enough for us already!" my dad shouted at me. I was being harsh, but I was eighteen…I had an excuse. "Is there a possibility, I'm with the dark forces?" I asked questionably. My parents looked at each other. "That could be it as much as a spirit."My dad said. "But only light angels can see ghosts, so pretty much it's settled." My mom said with a straight face, my dad nodded. "How do we find out?" I asked afraid with the answer. "You have to go to Mendacity and meet the headmaster, he has the ability to determine." My dad said with a curved frown.

"What's this Mendacity thing you're talking about?" I asked, I wasn't planning on attending there. "It's what you agreed to this morning." My dad said with a smile. This wasn't happening. "Mendacity is an island of the east coast of America; Christopher Columbus discovered it back when he discovered America. He told the government but the government at the time was being held hostage by the fable races. Which is vampires, angels, sprits, the dark forces, witches and so on, since the government didn't want them to be free in America killing people they decided to send us to the island? Technically neither of us exists and that's just the way people have it and the government wants it." My mom said clearly.

This was beyond normal and surely my parents knew I would flip out. I though those fable creatures all were story tales for kids who were insecure at age nine. Then I thought about what the ghosts had said about my parents. "One of the ghost said 'with his parents' I think they tried to tell me who I really was but they couldn't. Then these bad ghosts came and said I had something that belonged to this girl named Sin. Then the good ghosts were like he doesn't even know who he is, then the bad goes said 'with his parents' but they got cut off" I said hyperventilating by the end of the sentence.

They probably had no clue what I was talking about. "Well, first off were kind of famous in the fable world. I convinced the president 12 years ago to give us blood since we had none. I mean what do you think blood drives are for. Your father was one of the angels that saved the world from sin…" but she bit her lip and stopped herself.

"Okay, today I've learned I'm a fable creature, my parents are famous, blood drives are more than they appear, ghosts are reliable, the government is hiding stuff from humans, and someone named Sin almost destroyed the world. This was giving me a head ach.


End file.
